The Second Espada
by Shinkicker
Summary: Set after chapter 297, the story takes a bit of a deviation 0spoiler0 when the captains turn up and rescue the rescue team. light NelielxOC. My first fic. A bit slow at the start, should pick up around chapter 4.
1. Rescue

This story starts right when Kenpachi introduces himself to Nnoitra, I'm going to try and keep it fairly cannon or cannonish. I have most of the story planned out, and the rest is in my head, all of it though is just awaiting proper write up. I'm going to try and keep it fairly balanced though, but making a character whos arch-type has very little conformity in it (compare the different Hollows or the Espada in their released forms) tends to cause the imagination to go a little wild. How ever, I think I have made a somewhat balanced and unique character for the bleach universe. He only has two unique skills, which tend to lend themselves towards defence. Ahh well you'll see!

Anyway read and review, but most of all enjoy. Not sure how often I'll get to update, but hopefully it isn't too bad, a couple days at the most.

The 2nd Espada.

****

Rescue

The sound of metal on metal frightened Orihime deep within her being, she hated it, it was the sound of suffering and pain. But she watched on with rapt awe at this most bizarre and unexpected of scenes. Two men completely opposite in looks and size, but so similar in bearing blades locked facing each other down in the fury of the moment.

With blades locked "What is your name Shinigami?" grunts the longer haired man dressed in white.

"I am the 11th division Captain, Zarakai Kenpachi!" roars the other man wearing the white haori marked with the division symbol on his back, shoving the other man back off his blade.

The feral grin on the other mans face just spread wider then usual; reaching his ears and showing all his teeth it seemed to Orihime. "I am the 5th Espada" he roared back in a voice no less powerful then the other man "Nnoitra Jiruga!" taking another powerful swing with his double crescent-moon bladed zanpakutō.

Orihime watched this impossible scene wondering how it was possible. _Why would this man, of all people, come to her rescue? It just didn't make sense. It made less sense then Kurosaki-kun being here! She came here to save them, to spare their lives. Yet they came here anyway, to save her life_.

"Ken-chan is happy!" bounced the small child like pink haired Shinigami standing next to Orihime "Ken-chan has someone to fight. It has been a long time since he has had someone to fight." Orihime blinked at Yachiru Kusajishi "Jiggles is in trouble, she's been playing with the baddies. But her friends forgave her and came anyway." Yachiru had her trademark smile that lit her little face up.

"Inoue…"

She whirled at the sound of Ichigo's faint voice "Kurosaki-kun!" she cried rushing over to him. But before she could summon Ayame and Shun'ō to heal his wounds Ichigo shook his head.

"Not me, heal Nel, she is dieing losing spirit energy like she is. Heal her mask and body. I've been in worse shape then this." He groaned out between clenched teeth.

Orihime nodded, but running through her mind was the worry that this was the worst she had seen him. Broken bones and all,_ how does he stay conscious_ she wondered. Reaching Nel she kneeled down over her with her back to fight between Captain Kenpachi and Nnoitra. Calling out to Ayame and Shun'ō she began to heal her. "Sōten Kisshun!"

An orange barrier covered Nel from head to toe and then some. It was much larger then her current body size, which was that of a small child wearing a comical looking horned bone mask on the top of her head in. Yachiru bounced on over to Orihime standing at her side to watch the process with wide curious eyes. The crack in Nel's mask began shrink and fill in, as if it never had existed. This in a way was true, if she understood correctly what it was that she did, rejecting the existence of events.

Nel herself was beginning to change slowly the little child was getting larger, and her clothing was changing to. Yachiru and Orihime watched as her hair, a short and messy green colour grew out longer and spread out around her head. If she was standing it would have reached down below her shoulders. Her face was aging to, her cheek bones grew more prominent, and her nose grew out a little more, giving it a slightly pointed look. The rest of her body was changing as well, into that of a full grown woman. Her clothing was no exception either. At first it was just the sack like rags she had on in her child like form, stretching with her growth. Halfway during the process her clothes began to change shape and colour as well, becoming more form fitting. When the whole process was over Orihime and Yachiru were looking at a full grown woman wearing a pristine white jacket and pants. The only variations in colour to the outfit were the black trim running from collar to waist where the jacket buttoned up, the black sash at her waist. Similar black trim was present on the lower section of her trousers. At her waist was a zanpakutō with a green sheath and hilt shaped like two crescent moons back-to-back.

Letting Sōten Kisshun fade Orihime watched as she opened her eyes and blinked up at her. Soft copper eyes regarded her for a few moments before she raised a gloved hand to rub her forehead. Nel froze instantly, staring at her hand which started to tremble slightly. Instantly the other hand shot up to the mask on the top of her head. Rubbing it over with both her hands as if she was checking for cracks and damager she began to smile widely. The next instant Nel was all over her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I owe you so much! What did you do to me, how? Thank you!" Nel had her arms wrapped around Orihime chest and shoulders squeezing her for dear life. Nel loosened her grasp up as she watched the battle between the 11th Division Captain and Nnoitra. Nnoitra was well out of his league in his current state, unless he released. The Shinigami was making vicious strikes at him ripping and slashing. His face was a mask of insanity, with a wide grin that rivalled Nnoitra's and he was laughing like a madman. But that's not to say Nnoitra didn't have an effect on the captain he was giving as good as he got.

Orihime squeezed out of Nel's grasp and shuffled over to Ichigo who looked like he was about to pass out from the pains of multiple broken bones, cuts bruises and other abrasions. He was so strong compared to her she lamented. Focusing on him she called "Sōten Kisshun!" and began to heal his wounds. A moment later Nel was at her side watching as Ichigo's wounds began to disappear. First the broken bones had to be taken care of…

CRACK

Orihime jumped at that sound, like bones shattering. She looked at Ichigo carefully, noticing the slightly puzzled look on his face. Turning her head to look at Nel and Yachiru she followed their gaze towards Zarakai and Nnoitra and gasped. Nnoitra's head was bent at an odd angle, the cause of which was that Captain Kenpachi had his fist holding his sword buried in the side of his face. The three watched him remove his fist then back-hand Nnoitra across the face with his other hand sending him face first into a nearby pile of rubble. Before nonchalantly propping his sword on his shoulder he grunted his disgust at such a weak opponent under estimating him.

"Yay, Ken-chan did you have fun! It looked like you were having fun. He wasn't better then Icchy was he?" Zarakai looked from the twitching man half buried in the rubble who was trying to come to but lacking the coherency to be able to pull it off to Yachiru and her insufferably cute smile, _anyone would think she was just playing with her friends_ thought Orihime.

"Nah, he was a waste, didn't even try. Idiot underestimated me. Hey, Ichigo if you ain't dead get up we're leaving this place." Walking over to where Ichigo was stretched out in front of Orihime "Hey, if he can walk he is well enough. As much as I want to say to hell with it and have a good fight, we have a deadline to make. So can he walk Orihime Inoue?" Before Orihime could even finish nodding at the Captain, he had reached down through the orange shield and grabbed Ichigo by the collar and was beginning to haul him to his feet.

Orihime stands and steps back letting Ichigo get his feet with a look of worry across her face. He smiles at her and nods "Thanks Orihime", she follows his gaze to Nel. Nel was fidgeting, like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

Before she or anyone could say anything Zarakai slaps Ichigo on the back causing him to yelp out in pain. "Right, let's go." Yachiru jumps onto his shoulder with a look of glee. "You to girl climb up." pointing to his shoulder as he addressed Orihime.

"Eh?"

"C'mon we don't have all day."

Pulling herself up on his shoulder Zarakai motions for Ichigo and Nel to follow. Nel steals a glance at Ichigo as he run along behind the Shinigami Captain muttering under his breath. 

* * *

Far outside the alabaster hallways, outside the pristine walls, the disturbance within Las Noches would pass unnoticed to the naked eye, but to those who could detect and monitor spirit energy, it was a veritable hurricane of power, and a battle of epic proportions unlike anything ever seen within those white walls. To this watcher it seemed something most interesting was going on inside. How the watcher hated those who lived on the insides of those walls, it was tempting to go down and see what sort of havoc could be wrought in that bubbling cauldron of chaos. But there were Shinigami down there to. Compared to Hollows reiatsu which was a chaotic mess, Shinigami reiatsu was fluid and stable. It wasn't something the watcher had forgotten. This is what made the whole scene he was sensing within the fortress interesting. Why had the Shinigami attacked? Was it because of the traitors whose minions had forced the watcher to leave Las Noches in the first place? 

What ever the reason for the struggle the watcher had no desire to go any closer to the Palace of the Night, there was nothing to gain from…

…

Eyes narrowing the watcher became very intent on Las Noches.

Searching… where… "I know I felt something…" the watcher muttered _there!_Shock widened the watchers eyes. _I know this reiatsu! She is alive, ALIVE! That's impossible I felt her die. _The watcher was very curious now about what was happening in Las Noches. 

* * *

Nel shifted Ichigo's arm around her shoulders to make it a little more comfortable and moved to catch up to the Shinigami Captain in front of her. They were moving fairly fast, but not quite Sonido _or Shunpo as the Shinigami call it_ she thought to herself _Either way it wont take us long to reach the outside at this pace._ She moved up alongside the burly Captain on the side Orihime was on. Keeping an eye ahead of her "Ichigo, I'm sorry I, I didn't know. I had forgotten everything. But it doesn't change what you did for me. Thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't more help." sighing "I could've beaten Nnoitra if I hadn't changed back." confessed the former 3rd ranked Espada. 

Ichigo regarded her with a half cocked smile "Nel… Neliel… I'm grateful for your help. I would have been dead 3 times over if it wasn't for you." He grinned at her then in the most carefree way he could.

"Just Nel is fine." A squeak on her other side cause her turn her attention to Orihime who was struggling to stay attached to Kenpachi's shoulder. She looked utterly ridiculous hanging there with her size, and in that long dress. "Orihime are you alright?"

"Yes, Neliel-sama, it's just a little bouncy."

_  
Touché_ Nel confided to herself when looking at the poor girl _she must be in pain a fair bit. _ "Just Nel is fine." she directed at the girl. "Orihime, though I'm glad to have met you, Ichigo and his friends, I was wondering why you came here."

A pained expression filled Orihime's face. She looked like she was almost in tears "To protect my friends." she sobbed, Zarakai grunted "I had to or…" she swallowed "or Ulquiorra-sama would have killed them, he could have. He would have! Ulquiorra-sama is strong I didn't know what to do. He… he… I was going to destroy the Hōgyoku. You all came for me…" she was babbling now. _He must have really terrified her._

"Orihime," The girl looked at her with a face a picture of misery and guilt. "It's 'that bastard Ulquiorra' not Ulquiorra-sama, you're far too polite. Your friends won't let you be taken by him again." Yachiru companionably bopped Orihime on the head.

"We're here." The Shinigami Captain stopped just short of a small group. Nel recognised Ichigo's friends, Ishida and Chad but not the rest of the group who had to be more Shinigami. Three were wearing the same white haori as Zarakai. _I guess that makes them Captains,_ looking at the rest of the group_ what about the other ones though._

"NEEEEEEEELLLL-SAMA!"

From behind Ichigo's friends came the most unlikely pair to be seen with a group of Shinigami. Crying tears of joy the pair of Hollows careened straight into Nel and Ichigo driving all four into the ground and a cry of pain from Ichigo.

"Dondo! Pesche! You're both okay! I'm so glad." she laughed.

"Freaking idiots, get off of me!" yelled Ichigo stuck beneath Nel who had both Dondo and Pesche on top of her. Gasping Nell jumped up and spun around to help Ichigo stand. Dondo and Pesche just kept rambling on about how they were so happy to see Nel-sama again to guard them from the _evil_ Shinigami.

"Orihime? Orihime! Thank God you're alright." Ichigo's Quincy friend Ishida greeted Orihime with a light smile, Chad just nodded and mumbled much the same as Ishida, only with less words. "Nel is that you, what happened? Ichigo what did you do to Nel?" the Quincy arched an accusing eyebrow at Ichigo

"What, why would you assume I did anything, jackass."

"Usually when things happen it's your fault, idiot."

Drawing near them the female Shinigami Captain announced "Time is short, so we best depart."

Nel was torn she didn't know what to do. Staying anywhere near Las Noches would be far too dangerous. She and her companions would need to move deep into Hueco Mundo if they were to hide from Aizen and the surviving Espada. _What else is there to do, it's not like we could go to… _spinning to face Ichigo and his friends she announced with barely contained intensity "I'm coming!"

"What?!" the poleaxed look on his face was priceless.

"I'm coming with you to the living world. I can't stay here, it's to dangerous now." The announcement hit the group like a bomb, with silence being the fallout.

"Nel-sama, don't leave us!"

"What!?"

"Eh?"

"This cannot be allowed."

Instantly the group divided itself into two camps, those supporting Nel included Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia and Renji, as well as another male Shinigami who seemed to be with the female Captain. Everyone else baring Dondo and Pesche, and the four Captains who were standing in between the two groups was against the idea.

"I don't give a damn but she kept Ichigo's weak ass alive, and she might be good for a fight herself. So she can come along for all I care." growled out the 11th Division Captain.

"Yay Ken-chan!" sounded out an exuberant voice coming from somewhere on his back.

The weird looking Captain with the odd mask put forth "She may have useful… data… on the Arrancar and the Espada." Nel was a little dubious about the man's intentions particularly with the looks a number of the others were giving him.

"She appears to have earned the trust of her supporters. Nor is she what I expected from a Hollow. I can see no issues with her coming with us, four Captains should be able to deal with her if she does prove to be untrustworthy. Lastly time is short we can discuss this further later." The quiet tone of the female Captain drew the attention of everyone there. The other Captain with the odd hair noodles was giving Nel a look cold enough that could have rivalled Ulquiorra and didn't say a word.

Before Dondo and Pesche could say another word Nel turned to them "Do you wish to come? I'll protect you."

"Yes, Nel-sama!" Dondo and Pesche said together "We will be good Nel-sama!" They both seemed so proud that she was back to normal. She did note the twin looks of abstract horror printed over two of Ichigos friends faces though from the corner of her eye. _It seems that two of them spent a little to much time with my friends _Nel giggled to herself.

"No."

The cold faced Shinigami stepped forward "No, if she is to come she comes alone. Her… pets stay here. There is too much risk involved in bringing just her, let alone two extras."

"Damn you Byakuya Kuchiki!" growled Ichigo

"No he is right Ichigo, it is risky. I gu…" she was cut off by Dondo placing a hand on her right shoulder and Pesche placing one on her left.

"Go Nel-sama, we'll be fine here. You can help them. We can hide out till you come back." Pesche sounded so serious. She hadn't seen him like this for a long time.

"We can hide in our super secret great desert brothers' hideout, don'tcha know."

Both gave her a shove sending her to stumble back a couple of steps. "I'll come back for you guys, as soon as I can." They both nodded at her and stepped back out of the way as some of the Shinigami were finishing setting up something looking a lot like two sticks shoved in the ground. As soon as the last Shinigami stepped back the world appeared to bend and rip apart opening into what looked like a black void. Garganta. It was the void between worlds that Hollows used to transit between them. She could have opened a portal for them without the need for this device, but decided again against saying anything. 

* * *

Monitoring safely from a distance, the watcher, observed the Shinigami gathering. But the Shinigami themselves were not the watchers focus. The woman with the pale green hair commanded the watchers attention._ Nel… it's been a while, but Shinigami? I wouldn't have expected that._ The watcher looked towards Las Noches wondering how they would take this apparent defeat, surely not lying down. Hueco Mundo was not a forgiving place. Death came easy here, but vengeance was swifter. 

Eyeing the peculiar Garganta that the last of the Shinigami were passing through the watcher came to a decision. By the time it was closing the watcher had a plan of action and it began with those two... "Dondo, Pesche, it's been a while." They both spun at the voice that was suddenly behind them. "We're going to have a little chat.

****

Hope you enjoyed it, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon, in a day or so.


	2. Arrival

Well, here is chapter two, I have to admit, while I have thought a lot about the character, I've had a horrible time for thinking up a name that fits. Names are not my forte haha, so when you see it it's a bit of a play on words. :) 

**Arrival**

The midmorning sun was spreading its warmth across Karakura Town. Raising the spirits of its citizens some of who were still dealing with some repairs from damage suffered during the last 'gang' fights. Rumour was abound the town of two of more gangs of people fighting it out in the streets causing all the damage around town. However exact reports of offenders were slim at best, but all reports pointed to one gang wearing traditional shihakushō (1) and another group with masks. But life went on and the citizens weren't going to let a little thing like a gang war get them down.

The sun was warming the roof of the Urahara Store in but no one was around to enjoy it. Inside the store was empty, however there was a door leading to a basement that was open. The basement, if it could be described as such, was an immense cavern like structure, resembling a rocky desert, with a cloudy blue sky. To any normal person the sheer mechanics of the thing would have been mind boggling.

Sitting on a rock ledge was a man wearing a green and white bucket hat and black haori watching a small group of students practice through some basic combat moves. _The two boys won't amount to anything for some time yet, but the girl has a small amount of promise though. _Eyeing Tatsuki as she was going through her forms with Yoruichi, infusing spirit energy, reiatsu, into her attacks_ Yoruichi is having fun with her._ He chortled to himself.

Sensing a disturbance in the spirit particles in the air the man jumped down to stand with the children motioning them to stop. Suddenly the air fifteen feet away appeared to bend and warp before snapping open into a void of darkness disgorging a large group of Shinigami. Picking out their friends from among the Shinigami Tatsuki and her two companions rushed over to greet Ichigo and co.

"Orihime, Orihime! You're okay!" Tatsuki was hollering at she enveloped her friend in a whirlwind of hugging. Orihime had a look of shock etched into her face while suffering the brunt of her friend's assault._She looks worn out something shocking_ Kisuke Urahara thought to himself. _She has a long way to go yet, she had better be able to cope._ Tatsuki was jabbering at her friend, commenting on the odd clothing she was wearing asking where she got it. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Aizen-dono…" Orihime glanced at the lady standing next to her. Urahara did a double take _An Arrancar! Oh this _is_ interesting. _"That… b…" she blushed slightly when she noticed everyone staring at her in complete silence "Aizen gave them to me, it was to be my uniform. U-Ulquiorra… told me that wearing them meant that I was one of them body and soul." She finished in a rush, looking like she wanted to melt into the floor. Tatsuki had a fierce look on her face that could have flayed skin at twenty paces. _Even Aizen would take pause at that look. _Tatsuki embraced her friend again muttering something about not letting anyone harm her again. For some reason Ichigo was coping her glare over Orihime's shoulder.

"Ooooh welcome back. How was Hueco Mundo." He decided it was time to chime in to break the silence. "It looks as though things went to plan with Miss Inoue's rescue." He said drawing everyone's eyes towards him. "Even, better then expected it seems." Focusing on the Arrancar female "Who may this lovely lady be?"

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Arrancar, and former number three Espada. Until I was betrayed that was, by Aizen's cronies." The tall green haired woman responded with a slightly bitter tone at the end. A big grin broke out on her face "Ichigo helped me to remember myself, he's my new bestest buddy." She finished with child like glee eliciting a groan from Ichigo.

"Well, I'm looking forward to having a long chat with you." He said tapping his fan against his chin.

"She should come back to Soul Society." The slimy 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi hissed. The other Captains appeared to be considering the options. _Better head this off quick_thought Urahara.

"She can stay here at the store. In Soul Society she would be too much of a disturbance. Here she can provide information while being less of a burden. Security wise we can take care of her well enough. Between myself, Yoruichi, and Ichigo and his friends, we can make sure she behaves." The look of anger directed at him from Mayuri gave him a warm feeling. _He is not worthy of his position._ He thought eyeing the withered body of a Shinigami held in the Captains arms.

Surprisingly the most assistance came from an unlikely source. "Her presence in Soul Society is not required at this time. Leaving her here will allow for preparations on this side to be made faster. She may also be able to identify any incoming Arrancar." The quiet measured tone of Byakuya Kuchiki allowed for no argument. "In the meantime she can provide us with information on the Espada."

Nel was nodding her head fairly emphatically and saying that she was willing to help in anyway she could as long as she could stay near Ichigo and his friends. Kurostuchi made a disgusted sound, and announced that he was leaving then as he needed to get to work on fixing Nemu. Quickly the other Captains decided to dismiss their Lieutenants and send them back to Soul Society, but decided to stay for a little while longer to question Nel further.

"Well, lets all go upstairs for some tea, shall we." He offered while the Shinigami were departing through the senkaimon (2).

The snowy darkness stretched out into infinity, white swirling particles of spirit energy were the only thing to give this seeming infinite space any texture. The watcher had left Hueco Mundo just over an hour or so after the Shinigami. Dondo and Pesche had been surprisingly forth coming with information once they had recognised the watcher. _They should be fairly well hidden by now _mused the watcher _they sure could run when given the need._

"Heh, you trained those two well Nel." The watcher chuckled.

Stopping the watcher looked around. Seemingly this place was no different to anywhere else in this void, but they knew different, this wasn't too far from where Nel and her companions had exited. Standing on the path of condensed spirit particles the watcher thought _hopefully not to close _as they opened the Garganta and stepped through to the Living World for the first time in nearly three hundred years.

Jerking suddenly in shock Nel completely forgot about the question from the female Shinigami Captain and whipped her head around looking towards the upper corner of the room staring hard enough as though she was trying to look through the wall to see what was on the other side. She was oblivious to the others in the room around her not noticing the looks everyone was giving her. She could feel the Garganta opening. But before she could open her mouth to tell them the entire room seemed to vibrate with a sudden burst of reiatsu. Who ever it was that opened the Garganta had stepped through to the Living World. Moments later the reiatsu pulse disappeared as the intruder quickly masked their reiatsu. _That reiatsu_, she frowned _it is familiar but who._

"Nel, stay here with Orihime." Ichigo told her as the Captains made for the door. Nel didn't hear him though. Renji and Rukia who had asked to stay with the Captains were ordered by Byakuya to stay behind as well to guard Orihime. Then the Captains were gone. Nel was chewing her mind trying to pin down who this reiatsu belonged to it was so familiar to her. It was old, something old, from a long time ago. Her eyebrows climbed to the top of her head in realisation and she spun towards the door, stopping only when Urahara called out to her.

"AHHH Nel-san, you recognise who this reiatsu belongs to?"

Looking at Urahara Nel nodded solemnly "I think… He was a friend, long ago. I have to get to him before the others do. I don't think they will want to talk to give him a chance to explain himself." to herself she added "I think he is probably looking for me."

"Ooh, an olf friend? An old flame perhaps?" he continued with a cheesy smile "Well that's different then! Since someone needs to stay here with Miss Inoue, you best be off to catch them before something happens!"

Nodding her thanks she disappeared in an instant using sonido and set out to catch the Captains and Ichigo. _What's insufferable man doing here of all places. _

The watcher stepped out of the Garganta allowing it to close behind him and quickly suppressing his reiatsu. Suddenly there were reiatsu spikes not far from him. Closer then he expected. _Well crud,__this is no good._ The watcher spun blurring away in a burst of static using sonido and made his get-away. Dashing across the rooftops he began looking for a place to make a stand or lay low.

Moving across the rooftops of the town he could sense those following behind him and knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for very long. Sonido is designed for short bursts of speed, not extended marathons it also revealed his position to his followers although he was using very small amounts of spirit energy. _I guess that I didn't suppress far enough._

He needed a distraction, something to throw them off his tail for the time being. Focusing a small amount of his reiatsu into a ball of energy in his hand the watcher hurled it off to his right before going to his left in a buzz of static, keeping lower to the ground he slowed his pace and kept moving until reaching what looked to be a park of some sort, and began to look for a place to lay low. _That trail should throw them off for the moment_ he thought as he moved deeper into the park. Leaning against a tree he thought luck might be on his side, and he would be able to get to Nel if it held.

…

Leaping away from the tree he prepared to sonido away when four Shinigami appeared not far from him. The female one and two of the males were dressed the same, the fourth, a male as well, lacked the white haori of the others, and had some giant kitchen knife hanging off his back_His zanpakutō?_ One of the Shinigami, the male with the cold look on his face demanded "Who are you?"

The watcher considered the man for a moment before opening his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when Nel arrived between them punctuated by a burst of static and a look somewhere between worry and shock on her face.

Forgive me but I'm unsure how to go about the use of the word Sonido (the Hollow version of Shunpo, flash steps) in sentences like – Nel sonido behind Mr X. It doesn't seem to fit but – Nel sonido'd behind Mr X. seems to work. If someone could point out the correct way to say that, and sonido'ing it would be much appreciated.

(1) The standard _shinigami_ uniform, called shihakushō (死覇装,_lit. garment of dead souls_) - a white _kosode_, a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash.

(2) The gate through which the Shinigami can access Soul Society and the Living World, looks like a pair of rice paper doors.

Oh and sorry, I thought I was going to reveal the name for the character this chapter but it's in the begging of the next chapter. :)


	3. Revelation

Chapter 3, I'm not much of a story teller but, I hope you enjoy! There will be a slightly different way this chapter is laid out compared to the other two, only slight! It's a bit wordy, I hope I don't disappoint too much. Hope the OC isn't too annoying. :) 

**Revelation**

She was moving fast, there were not many faster then her so she was progressively gaining on the three Captains and Ichigo. She was still slightly drained, despite what ever Orihime had done to restore most of her lost spiritual power she was still a bit below her old self. She felt the Captains come to a sudden stop not far ahead of her. She could faintly sense another presence there as well. Coming over the last rooftop she saw them facing each other in the park. It was him, she couldn't believe it.

She slammed down into the ground in a burst of static right between the face off. "STOP, WAIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs raising her hands towards each side.

"Eh, we were just exchanging names, Arrancar." Kenpachi noted off handily "Things were beginning to get boring. But this might liven things up a little."

Ignoring the towering man, Byakuya looked at the man across Nel's shoulder and asked again "Who are you?"

The man looked at Byakuya again matching him stare for stare. The tension could have been cut with a knife… Nel watched the corner of his mouth curving ever so slightly towards a grin he responded raising his right arm and allowing the sleeve to slide down to reveal the number tattooed there. "Ardientes Cenizas, number two Espada." He sighed. "Former Espada I should say." Nel noticed the slightly bitter tone to his voice at end.

"It can be difficult to forget ones past." He muttered while watching Nel with his ever shifting eyes, which were one moment grey then the next light and silvery. They were a hypnotising sight to watch, often matching his moods.

His clothing was pretty much just as Nel had remembered it from when they both lived in Las Noches. A heavy white jacket with a short stiff collar buttoned from neck to just above his waist with a dark grey lining hung covering most of the rest of his uniform. White trousers were visible through the small gap at the front from between the coat edges. Black trimming was present only at the ankles, wrists and collar. A white sash wrapped at his waist held a Zanpakuto of which only the end of the hilt was visible, grey and white wrapping with a black cap on the end of the hilt the rest was hidden within his jacket.

The remains of his mask were a bone collar hidden behind that of his jacket. Over it all he was currently wearing a pitted white cloak which would have blended perfectly with the sands of Hueco Mundo the hood was bunched down around his shoulders. His hair was slightly longer then shoulder length platinum-grey pulled back into a short braid that hung between his shoulder blades. His skin had a slightly pale tint to it.

Nel watched as Ardi, that was the nick name she gave him years ago, glanced from her to the Shinigami and back to her again. She could see the curious but wary look in them. She could see him puzzling over her action in his eyes. Trying to think of a way she could keep this situation calm was difficult with those distracting eyes. She was sure that Ardi wouldn't fight if he could avoid it. _He could be so damn slow at times thankfully, well he calls it patience, but that's beside the point._

"Hey Nel, why ya with these Shinigami, that orange haired one catch ya fancy or something? Heh, ya always did like em young." Nel blinked and worked her mouth a couple of times she could feel her cheeks warming._ Insufferable man, why do I bother!_ His tone suddenly became serious "but really, how is it that you're alive? I _felt_ you die that day, I'm sure of it. I know number one did, I saw his corpse. Or what was left of it. They really did a number on him," He said shaking his head. "the poor bastard."

"Nnoitra failed to do his job that day like he should have, that misogynistic…" Trailing off she put a hand to her mask sighing "He had help, I'm sure of it. I dunno who though. As for the Shinigami," she pointed at Ichigo over her shoulder "I met Ichigo in Hueco Mundo on his way to save his friend and I tagged along to help." She chuckled "Well I looked a little different to how I do now though, but with the help of his friend I was able to return to myself. Because of that I owe them."

"It seems that we both have our own stories to tell then. Well how we doing this then? I'm not really in the mood to incinerate this place, ya know." He said tilting his head to the side and raised a questioning eyebrow to her.

"We could go somewhere to talk. Ah!" she turned towards the Shinigami who she had almost forgotten were standing there, Ichigo had a peculiar look on his face looking from her to Ardi. "Sorry, it's not my place to offer. I was just hoping to avoid a misunderstanding."

"Let's go back to the store for now, and discuss this situation there." offered Captain Unohana in her constantly serene tone. Kenpachi was grumbling under his breath about not getting any fights and how this was all suddenly becoming quite boring until Unohana looked at him with her serene face and smiled softly. "Some of the greatest victories are achieved with words Captain." The big man silenced himself fairly quickly after that and pointedly avoided looking at her. _Scary woman_ Nel noted to herself.

Orihime was standing back from the door watching as Ichigo marched into the main dinning room of the store followed by Zarakai and Byakuya who was followed by Nel and… "Eh?!" another Arrancar with Unohana bringing up the rear. They had all been gone for over fifteen minutes she had been getting worried for them.

The Arrancar looked at, stared at her really. His gaze was slightly unsettling, and his eyes seemed to be shifting through different shades of grey. The rest of his face reminded Orihime of Grimmjow, but with less bloodlust and a more carefree attitude like the Captain that drinks the Sake all the time. He muttered something under his breath which sounded a lot like 'hollow-hime' to Orihime before he moved further into the room. Tatsuki moved closer to her and glared at the new arrival as if sensing her distress. Orihime took some comfort in her friend's presence. It wasn't that she was afraid, she was confused. _I wonder if he is a friend of Nel-san._

Ardientes looked away from the oddly dressed human and her fierce looking friend and followed Nel staying a step of two behind her so as to keep an eye on as many of the people in the room as he could. It wasn't that he didn't trust his old friend. He just wanted to be careful. This could all still go down hill fast and he wanted to make sure he at least got out in one piece.

Situating himself halfway between the door and the window, he sat down next to Nel and watched as the others placed themselves around the room. A shady looking man with a green and white hat sat down directly opposite him on the other side of the circle and to his left sat a dark skinned woman with golden eyes. Next to them on one side was a little Shinigami female with black hair who was motioning the odd orange haired girl and her friend to sit next to her. Beside them sat the orange haired male as well as three others males one with red hair a guy with glasses a really guy. On the other side of the guy with the hat sat the serene looking Shinigami, with cold faced one next to her, and the burly looking fellow next to him. Behind them all were two young kids looking to be the same age as the orange haired kid, an older guy with one heck of a moustache and glasses, and two young kids, a girl and a boy. The older guy had a tray with a pot and cups on it.

"Ooh, hello and welcome Mr Arrancar. I must say I am a little surprised to be entertaining one of you here, let alone two. I'm Kisuke Urahara owner of this humble candy store. The lovely lady to my left is…" He was grinning all the while as he introduced everyone around him "…then we have the oh great Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and the fearless Captain Zarakai Kenpachi." Byakuya's eyebrow was twitching while Zarakai had crazy grin on his face apparently missing or ignoring the sarcasm in Urahara's voice. _Oh I think I like this guy_. He finished his introductions with "lastly, you already know Nel. What would your name be for those of us that do not yet know?"

"Ardientes Cenizas. I'm the former number two Espada." Leaning towards Nel he added "Though I'm sure ya'll end up calling me Ardi because 'it's easier to pronounce' isn't that right, eh Nel?" prodding her in the side with his elbow.

"As hard as it may be, try and take this seriously." She withered at her capricious friend.

"Ah, but I am, Don'cha know!" he said in a near imitation of Dondo with a slight glint in his eye. Nel sighed.

"That's what worries me." She replied noticing the varying stares from bewilderment to disgust from the others in the room.

"You should really try and be consistent with ya wishes Nel-chan!" He chortled cheekily. "Besides" his tone becoming serious once again "I don't think they will care about my personality" he eyed the Shinigami "they will want to know three main things. One, can we trust him. Two, what information can he provide us. Three, can he fight, and by extension fight for us." He said marking off his fingers.

"The main issue here is trust and right now I doubt they trust me anymore then I trust them. I know you trust them Nel, or at least this Ichigo character, so I'm willing to go on a little faith here. If they are willing to work together with us I don't see why we can't work together against a common foe. However if that trust is broken, then we can no longer work together. It's a lot like a contract, but in this case lives are the collateral, and I intend to keep mine." This announcement was met with complete silence even Urahara looked a little thoughtful at the proposal and underlying warning.

"Anyway" Ardientes cleared his throat "trust is something that is built over time, what we have now is good faith. I'm more then willing to earn your trust if you are willing to earn mine. Ten years in the desert alone is enough for me." He grinned "I'm kinda over the one sided conversations."

"What I am interested to know though is why Miss Inoue dressed as an Arrancar? I assume she is the one you went to rescue from Las Noches?" He queried looking at Orihime.

The young girl in question looked at the floor for a moment then nodded "Hai, it was me. When the Espada attacked for the second time I was in Soul Society training with Rukia Kuchiki-san. I was not able to return to the living world with Kuchiki-san, and had to wait until they could make a gate for me to use." A sad look played across her face "U-Ulquiorra was waiting for us, for me. He told me that if I didn't do what he said and go with him, he would execute my friends. He said 'I hold the rope that suspends the guillotine above their necks'. He-He nearly killed the two Shinigami that were with me, and he didn't even move. He just pointed at them and blasted them away. What was I supposed to do?" she was fidgeting with her hands.

She told them of her abduction and of the twelve hour period where she could say farewell to one person telling them she went to Ichigo to tell him thank you and goodbye before going to meet Ulquiorra. Then she told them of her time in Las Noches. She told them about Aizen and that he wanted her to use her powers on the Hogyoku and how she decided to destroy it. She told them about healing Grimmjow and his attack on Luppi. She told them about the other Espada, and their interactions with each other and her including Ulquiorra's 'reports' about her friends' progress inside Las Noches. She told them about how Grimmjow came to her room and saved her from Loly and Menoly and how she healed them, then taking her to heal Ichigo. Everything right up until Kenpachi turned up.

By the end her voice was hoarse, but she was looking at her friends now to see their reactions. What she saw was not what she expected. Oh there was some pity but…

"Girl, you're a lot tougher then you look." Kenpachi grunted with a look of admiration in his eye.

After everyone in the room had echoed similar statements to that effect a silence descended over the group while they contemplated what they had just heard. Keigo and Mizuiro were whispering to Tatsuki and Orihime with some input from Ichigo and Rukia, the look on the three school goers faces were marked with shock and disbelief at what had happened. To them it was just far too incredible. Keigo and Tatsuki had seen some of the fighting in town, but Orihime was something else. They had heard about some stuff from Urahara, but Ichigo and other guys filled them in on a few more details.

"I don't know if I can do much, but I want to be able to do something." Keigo muttered to his friends, who nodded in understanding "it's so frustrating! At least Arisawa can actually fight."

After a few minutes of near silence the mutters of the friends began to get a little louder until Urahara broke in "Ardi-san why don't you tell us why you came to living world."

"Years ago, we were betrayed by… Aizens lackeys. Nel and the former number one were ambushed away from their rooms and struck down. I was able to evade the traitorous bastards and escape Las Noches. Aizen had been playing a fairly background roll until then, it was confusing as to why a Shinigami would involve himself with us. But there was little we could do about it, no one really seemed to question it which was even more confusing. Even then he was immensely powerful. It would have taken the three of us to be able to confront and defeat him, such was his power. I guess he saw us as a threat, we weren't entirely convinced by his promises of power, so he did away with us." He shrugged with a wistful look on his face as he looked back through his memories.

"Heh, ya know I wandered around all these years think'n Nel ere was dead. Then one day, I sensed somethin' mighty interestin' coming from Las Noches. So I sat outside and watched this interesting little scuffle, between Shinigami and Hollow. I was kinda hopin' that Aizens pets had turned on him. But during all that hubbub I sensed a reiatsu I hadn't felt in years. Let me tell you I was a little shocked to say the least. I had really thought you had died Nel. Then she upped and left with you guys. Well, after having a little chit chat with her Fracción. I decided to come to the living world in search of her. Purely to keep her out of mischief if nothin' else." He winked at Nel who was giving him an unimpressed deadpan look. "what?"

And that is chapter 3, hope you guys enjoyed it, and it wasn't too wordy. I promise there is a little bit of action next chapter as well as some solid plot. And I do suck at names. BTW, that wasn't the original name I was going to use, which was going to be Nito Gonic (Incognito). How ever playing around with good old bablefish I came across Ardientes which means Ardent, and Cenizas which means Ashes I hope (in spanish), so it's still a bit of a play on words, well, just two random words rammed together. Hey with what people name kids these days it's not all that crazy if you think about it! Besides I think it's cool. With the OC, I'm trying (and probably failing) at getting a character that is a bit capricious in nature, a bit of a cynic and just loves jibing people with sarcasm. I also added a tiny bit more to the second chapter, its not much but it might make it a little more interesting.


	4. Incentive

**Chapter 4: Incentive**

The sun was rising over Karakura town the day after the return from Hueco Mundo. Standing on the front porch of a little known candy store in one of the back-alleys of the town was an oddly dressed man in a long white coat looking up at the sky.

"Nice Morning, wouldn't ya say?" he asked turning his head towards the door of the store.

Out popped a covered head from behind the door, followed by the rest of the odd clog and hat wearing man. "Oh, I hadn't noticed."

Grunting Ardi replied "First time I've been able ta see the sky in many years. Well enjoy lookin' at it."

Someone turned the corner at the end of the alley and began walking towards the store. "Urahara, I'm curious, could this Hogyoku, be impervious to that girls power to some degree? I can't see how he could prevent her from destroying it if she really wanted to."

"Oh, so you have been doing more then staring at the clouds all morning." he chuckled before continuing "Her ability appears to rely on her moods to an extent, but the actual effectiveness of the ability can be limited by outside factors such as spiritual energy or reiatsu interference, at least from my observations. The Hogyoku itself contains an immense amount of latent spiritual energy, which could interfere with her rejection of the object. I have some theories of how he may have used her powers on the gem though."

When it became apparent that he wasn't going to continue Ardi turned his attention towards to girl who was nearly at the entrance of the store. "Morning, Tatsuki-chan! Yoruichi is downstairs already!" chirped the hat and clog wearing store-owner.

"Hello Urahara-san" she said bowing her head towards the shop-owner. Looking at the Arrancar she just nodded mumbling a "Hello" before passing by them into the store.

"Happy girl" remarked Ardientes, Urahara just nodded.

---

The crescent moon hanging over Hueco Mundo provided an eerie unearthly light for the bone white desert forever shrouded in eternal night. Nothing moved in that desert for as far as the eye could see around Las Noches. In truth from a distance it would be impossible to tell that there was recently a great battle inside the halls of the building. Even those battles were limited to just a small area inside the palace leaving much untouched, such was the size of the building.

Walking through the halls was a young appearing man, with half of a horned mask o the left side of his head. His dead black hair framed a face with piercing jade coloured eyes, and green lined markings giving the impression of tears. However Ulquiorra had no time for tears, or any petty emotion. Emotions were for the weak, and those that succumbed to them little more then trash.

Approaching the room with the one who was worthy of his loyalty Ulquiorra could sense his masters crushing reiatsu at work. Entering the room still strewn with some rubble of the battle he beheld his master dealing out punishment on one who had stupidly succumbed to his emotions for the petty reason to fight a Shinigami.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was crumpled on his hands and knees. Breathing and sweating heavily, he could barely move under the crushing force that surrounded him emanating from Aizen. Looking from the man crumpled on the floor Aizen turned slightly to regard the new arrival.

"Welcome Ulquiorra," the man intoned quietly "I was just informing your brother about the need for restraint. Isn't that right, Grimmjow." He turned back to the man on the floor. "Despite your actions during recent events, the rescue of Miss Inoue is not a loss in my plans. No quite the opposite in fact, as you may live to see. The seeds of doubt have been planted, the time will come to harvest the fruit soon enough."

"Aizen-sama he disobeyed your orders, not only that he aided in the rescue of the human girl. He has gone to far this time and should be punished." Stated Kename Tousen

"No Kename, he still has his uses, he isn't useless to us just yet." Aizen replied, turning to Ulquiorra.

"What have you to report, Ulquiorra?"

"The representative has arrived Aizen-sama, recent events have piqued their interests." He replied in his usual monotone. "They are awaiting your presence in the main hall."

"Excellent." He replied softly, releasing Grimmjow who collapsed to the floor, he started towards the door. "Come, Gin, Kename, let us greet our guest."

They walked quickly through the alabaster halls of Las Noches, arriving soon after at the main hall.

"Welcome to Las Noches ambassador, I am Aizen Souske."

The hooded representative regarded him for a moment, before raising bony white hands to lower his hood to reveal a very human looking mask devoid of emotion with golden glowing eyes.

"What would you have of the Vasto Lords" It hissed with voice that sounded like crumpling dry skin.

Aizen regarded his visitor with a slow smile.

---

Tatsuki couldn't focus and it was annoying her. She was distracted by all that had happened in the last day or so. After learning what had happened to her friends she was annoyed that she couldn't do more to help them, particularly Orihime.

Making a frustrated grunt in the back of her throat she took her position again, and tried to focus. She focused on herself and began directing the energy in her body towards her limbs as Yoruichi had been teaching her.

She started to move in her training forms, punch, punch, punch, kick, block and turn, repeat. It was a slow repetition that was supposed to help her with focusing but she just couldn't do it today.

Sitting on a flat rock jutting out of the ground not far from the practising girl sat the two Arrancar.

They were watching the girl with some mild interest, but it was mostly because in the entire house, this was currently the most interesting thing to be doing. Urahara was nowhere to be found but no doubt near by. Orihime had disappeared with Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Ishida. The Captains had disappeared back to Soul Society, and their replacements were on the way. Lastly Yoruichi had disappeared somewhere to check on something leaving Tessai and the two kids to watch the store, like they ever got any business.

So they were more or less alone, and bored. So they had decided to watch the little human girl go about her thing.

"She can't seem to concentrate," mumbled Nel "she seems to be lacking focus." She leaned back and brusher her hair over her shoulder with one hand and looked at her companion.

"Yeah." Yawned Ardi.

"What that's it? That's all you have to say?" she asked.

"Well," he scratched the side of his nose "even with her spiritual energy, I still wouldn't want ta get hit by one of her punches, it'd prolly hurt if she got her focus right."

A few moments more passed by in silence.

Agonising silence.

"For the love of… what do you want me to do?!" exclaimed Ardi to his companion's puppy dog eyes.

"Go help her!" beamed Nel. Giving his friend a flat eyed stare, he hoisted himself off the rock and wandered over to where the girl was training.

"Oi, girl, oi, I'm talking to you. Yeah, you suck an-"

He raised his forearm just in time to block her round-house kick to the head_well seems she can put some spirit energy into those things._ Nel was making choking noises behind him.

"What did you just say?" Tatsuki was glowering at this ass of a man standing in front of her.

"I said you-"

"I heard what you said!" she shouted.

"Good, do ya wana know why?" when she didn't say anything he continued "It's because ya lack focus and drive. Right now, you're distracted aren't ya? If ya wanna to fight then ya can't be distracted! Why do you want to fight?"

"Eh? Well, um, I. I want to help my friends."

"Ya friends seem capable of protecting themselves." He stated.

Her eyes narrowed "I want to be able to protect Orihime from danger when she can't protect herself!" she growled

"Be her knight in shining armour, eh?" he replied tilting his head to the side.

"What's wrong with wanting to protect her?"

"Did I say anything was wrong with it? Nope! But if that's ya reason to train, then why are ya distracted?"

"Because-"

"Because, what? Nothing else should matter when ya want to train. Ya have a goal, and nothing should get in the way of it." Tatsuki went to open her mouth "No buts! I'll tell ya what, if you can hit me I'll teach ya something you can use to help protect ya friend and ya better be focused to, if not you'll regret it."

Tatsuki smirked at the man for a moment, then fired off a quick right handed jab at his face, and hit nothing but air. _What the hell?_

"Haha, ya think it would be that easy, try again!" The annoying reply came from behind her.

Eyebrow twitching she spun again, feigning a left punch before spinning back the other way in a low ground sweeping kick that hummed with energy. Her opponent was on his feet about five feet away from her with some half cocky smile impressed on his face. God he was pissing her off.

She was pretty fast he noted, for a human. He was planning on patting her on the head when she spun around before, but the low kick had made him jump back. She was angry now, just like he wanted her to be. _Give her a goal, then piss her off to draw out some passion for the cause, the rest was up to her_ she was doing well at focusing her reiatsu to, he had figured she'd have needed some prodding, but that didn't appear to be a problem! He felt his grin widen this was getting fun.

That infuriating grin was getting bigger and she wanted nothing more then to smack it clean off his face. _Argh, calm down Tatsuki, he is trying to make you angry! Anger leads to mistakes. Fight with the passion in your heart… and take that smug- _

She narrowed her eyes slightly before moving at him again. Swinging first with her left, then right, then left again. The man was backing up from her repeat attacks, dodging from side to side with his hands tucked in the top of his belt sash, every now and then using that weird move of his to get behind her. Feigning into a low kick she altered her path when the man crouched slightly to jump- _do it!_

He had sonido'd right behind her again, but this time instead of the kick he was expecting she had a surprise for him. Her fist, an uppercut aimed straight at his jaw. He could see the spirit energy coalesced around her hand like a pale blue nimbus, she had thrown everything into this punch, her body and spirit energy. _Guess this has gone on enough._ Leaning back slightly he felt her fist graze past his jaw and the residual energy of her attack made his skin tingle.

Tatsuki stopped attacking the moment her fist had passed his jaw line and looked at her opponent. "Nice one." He said. "Well I guess its time for ya reward, huh." A mischievous glint appeared in his eye, she blinked. "This…"

He removed his right hand from behind the sash and slowly raised it to the side pointing at Nel, or rather the rock she was sitting on. Suddenly she felt a strange surge and the air around his hand glowed red for the briefest moment-

BOOM

The rock Nel was sitting on had shattered and the girl herself was covered in dirt and pieces of rock.

"…is called Bara." Hanging in the air between his hand and the rock were faint expanding rings. "I'll teach ya this, or rather the method."

Tatsuki swallowed at the sight.

Nel threw a rock shard at Ardientes "God, you are so annoying." He just laughed.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it a little more on the lighter side. Yay, some small plot advancement, evil Aizen! I had some fun writing the small 'spar' between Tat and Ardi. It was a bit of a test for later combat, so we will have to see how it goes. 


End file.
